


An Absence of Understanding

by markgrumps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markgrumps/pseuds/markgrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is a new student and flirts with arin by speaking in spanish.</p>
<p>prompt: http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/118198035222/submitted-au-107</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Absence of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on here so hi!! this is not the best but i only know a little Spanish so A for effort?

Arin rested his head on his desk, anxiously dreading the school day that had just begun. His eyes slowly fluttered shut. After a night of about three hours of sleep, Arin concluded that he should be able to rest while he had extra time.   
"Mr. Hanson!" His English teacher screeched. Groaning, Arin got out of his seat to go to his teacher. "We have a new student," the wrinkled woman lectured, "and since you have taken the liberty to sleep in my class, I decided that you can be the lucky one to show him around." She concluded. Arin tugged his hair, and turned around to find the new student. Arin's eyes widened, surprised at the sight before him. The student had a large set of curls that looked like they hadn't been touched by a pair of scissors in three years, but he somehow still pulled off the look. He had on a large brown coat, jeans, and some band shirt. The boy was surprisingly handsome. Arin coughed, trying to clear his throat.   
"So, uh, I'm Arin?" He awkwardly introduced. The new student laughed, and stuck out his hand.   
"Mucho gusto." The new boy firmly said. Arin scoffed.   
"Wha-what?" He stuttered. The new boy rolled his eyes before pointing to himself, but not without a grin on his face.  
"Me llamo Danny. ¿Y tú?" Danny pointed his finger to Arin. Arin confusingly bit his lip.  
"Me llamo Arin...?" He more-so asked than said. Danny threw his head back in laughter.   
"¡Vamos!" The new boy excitedly shouted before speeding away.  
~  
Three hours. Arin had only lasted three hours with Danny before requesting that the new boy get a new guide. Not only had Arin had to show Danny around (which wasn't that big of a deal on its own), but the students had expected Arin to translate between themselves and Danny. In short, his day was living up to be a disaster. Arin pushed his way out of the office. The secretary said that they had already marked down that Arin was to show Danny around the school, and that he would have to wait a day or so for there to be a replacement. He rolled his eyes before attempting to tell Danny the news.   
"Pero entonces no puedo ver tu hermoso rostro." Danny muttered in a deflated tone. Arin's stomach dropped. Did his decision really affect the boy that deeply? Arin took a deep breath. An idea formulating in his mind, he decided he was going to regret what was next to happen.   
"I guess I could go and tell the secretary nevermind." Arin offered. Danny instantly perked up.   
"Yo podría besarte ahora." Danny chirped before pulling Arin into the best hug of Arin's life.   
~  
"Alright Danny," Arin started, "this is where I sit." He placed his tray on a table in the back of the cafeteria where few inhabited. Danny gently set his tray across from Arin and threw his book-bag onto the ground.   
"¿Qué habré hecho para que un ángel como tu me hable?" Danny said with a giggle. Arin tugged on the ends of his hair.   
"I don't know what you're saying, Dan." Arin grudgingly said. The other boy nodded.   
"Tú boca es una dulce tentación." Danny said, quickly annoying Arin.   
"Okay bro, I'm just gonna look up what you're saying." Danny shook his head. "Why not?" Arin sighed.   
"Es divertido!" The boy practically shouted. Arin rolled his eyes before getting up to dump his tray.  
"I knew I should have taken Spanish."  
~  
Arin stood in the school library the next day, waiting for the librarian to check out the book he had been wanting to get since the day before. The woman okayed him, and he rushed out. Anxious to find Danny, he ran across the school looking for an absurd amount of curls. Little did he know, that boy was looking for him too.   
~  
"So, Danny, I have a surprise for you!" Danny turned quickly towards Arin, but then rose an eyebrow in faux confusion. "Say something to me." Arin excitedly said. Danny bit his lip and looked towards the ceiling thinking of something to say. Almost immediately, Danny looked back at Arin.  
"Tienes buenas nalgas." Danny said with a huge grin. Arin pulled the Spanish-to-English dictionary out, and Danny's grin quickly dropped. Seconds passed as Arin flipped through the pages. Putting the sentence together, a blush soon crept onto Arin's cheeks.   
"Oh, um, I don't know what to say?" Arin said nervously, still blushing intensely.   
"I speak English and I thought it would be funny to make you think I spoke Spanish!" Danny blurted out, surprising Arin immensely. Arin grinned.   
"What else have you been saying to me?" Arin questioned. This time, it was Danny's turn to blush.   
"I've just been... Giving you a few compliments and pick-up lines." Danny muttered, attempting to run his hands through his hair. Arin rolled his eyes.   
"Well, you didn't have to speak Spanish to be able to flirt with me."


End file.
